


We Can Do it

by ab2fsycho (orphan_account)



Series: Singles [8]
Category: Homestuck, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, mentions of kink ensue, my OOTP (original one true pairing), my homeboys, pitch is a little shit as always, these two, they are so daggone cute here, we gangsta, wow alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Pitch deal with their careers very differently: Pitch with extreme focus and Jack with a wish for the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Do it

Jack paid no mind to any of the greetings he received as soon as he came home. He didn't even acknowledge Pitch's disgruntled mumbling as he flopped into bed beside him. His partner continued typing for about ten minutes before he realized he was no longer the only one in the room. It was amazing how Pitch zoned out so thoroughly. His ex could probably rob the apartment and he'd never notice.

He did, however, notice when Jack didn't bother saying anything until Pitch was paying attention. That could only mean his day at work had been so exhausting he didn't even want to bother competing with the computer to get Pitch's attention. “What happened?”

Jack sighed, eyes staying closed but face no longer buried in a pillow. “Kids,” was all Jack really needed to say.

But Pitch actually liked hearing the stories Jack had to tell about his students. Working at a private school in this day and age was like working at a detention center, but Jack's students actually liked him and didn't do half the messing around they tended to do in his colleagues' classrooms. However, that was not the same as saying they didn't get into trouble at all. They definitely got into trouble, just not as much trouble.

Today was one of the days where they desperately tried to get into that much trouble.

“Was it that Vantas kid again?” Pitch asked.

Jack shook his head. “No. Ampora.”

“Oh,” Pitch cringed.

“Yeah. Eridan started throwing paper spears at everyone and managed to hit Sollux in the eye. Feferi and Karkat actually tried to calm him down.”

“That must have been an interesting change.”

“Yeah, but then the next grade came in and Kankri just would. Not. Shut. Up. Even Meulin was annoyed, and she's deaf!” Then Jack growled, “Frickin' Aranea and Meenah were passing notes about kissing in the girl's bathroom. You'd think they'd know how to control themselves. Jesus!”

Closing his laptop, Pitch said, “At least that one kid is still suspended. What's his name again?”

“Caliborn. His suspension ends in a few days.” Then Jack proceeded to bury his face deeper into the pillows. “I'm not ready for work tomorrow,” he half whined, half growled. Pitch said nothing, instead electing to simply stroke his hair and lie down beside him. Resting on his side, Pitch rubbed circles into Jack's back. Pitch was not good at speaking, Jack knew this. He was much better at comforting through small acts of affection than providing any verbal input. Honestly, Jack appreciated that more after a long day of having his ears talked off by students and teachers alike.

Something hit Jack suddenly, and he let out a long sigh. He didn't mean for it to come out sounding as irritated as it did, but remembering the detail was enough to make his day just perfect. “What is it?” Pitch asked.

“Sandy. He's coming to visit soon.”

Pitch then snarled, “Why?”

“Wants to drop by and say hi. I just . . . I can't think about it right now. My brain hurts.”

“Is he planning on staying?”

“I don't know. He's your cousin.”

“I like to pretend that's not a factor in the matter.”

“Can't you take it up with him?”

“He likes talking to you better. In fact, most of my family likes you better than me.”

“Guess that's why you keep me around.”

Pitch leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of Jack's neck, making the tired young man moan and melt into the mattress. “No, that's why I keep you around,” Pitch whispered, gesturing to the way Jack relaxed into Pitch's touch. “Plus you have a really high pain tolerance.”

Jack huffed, but didn't tense up again. “And you were doing so well.”

“What? These things are important to me.” His fingers trailed down Jack's back, sneaking up his shirt to dig his nails into skin. Jack shivered. “Also I appreciate your sarcasm.”

“So glad to have won you over with my shitty comebacks. Seriously, these are your standards for our relationship?”

“My standards are not so easily met, Jack Frost.”

Jack actually chuckled. “You can say that again.” Because as much as they nitpicked with each other, it was true. The two of them, while an unlikely match, were certainly a match well met.


End file.
